


The Return of Summer

by jane3876



Series: The Return [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane3876/pseuds/jane3876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been two months since she'd last heard his voice, two months since she'd seen his smile, since she'd felt his fire. But now it was time for his return and she couldn't seem to control herself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of Summer

Two months.

It had been two months since she’d last seen his smile.

It had been two months since she’d last heard his voice.

It had been _two months_ since she’d last felt his fire.

“Lucy?”

She looked up from her constant perusal of the guild doors to turn to Gray, who had sat silently at her side all morning, occasionally sending her strange looks every few minutes. She gave him an absent smile before turning back to the heavy wooden doors.

“Yeah?” she asked distractedly. She heard him sigh behind her and shift in his seat and she could just picture the look of perplexity across his handsome features, how his dark eyes were probably narrowed in suspicion.

“You’ve been really antsy lately, I couldn’t help  but notice,” he said dryly, the sound of clothing shifting behind her sounding after his words as he fought to control his urge to take off the constricting pieces of clothing. “Any particular reason why?”

Her smile grew, even though he couldn’t see it, Gray could feel it through her very aura. The air around her seemed to sizzle with her anticipation.

“He’s coming home,” she murmured, the smile never leaving her face and her eyes never leaving their vigil of watching the door tirelessly.

“Who?” Gray asked, his brows coming together. He heard the sound of metal sliding together accompanied with the rustle of clothes and turned to see Erza standing behind him. Her eyes were not on him, however. They were trained on Lucy’s tense back.

When her eyes finally did connect with his, he saw the beginnings of a smile play across her lips. He turned to see Mira behind the bar, a secretive smile also on her beautiful lips. Looking from one woman to the other, he could feel frustration begin to take hold of him.

“Am I missing something here?” he asked impatiently.

Neither woman said anything, only exchanged a knowing glance when they heard Lucy finally still. All three turned to watch as she slowly got up from her seat, her skirt falling half way down her shapely thighs and her snug top accentuating her plentiful curves. Her long blond hair fell around her shoulders and drifted lazily in a passing breeze from the open windows.

Time seemed to pause and become thick with tension. Until finally, they all heard it.

“I’m back!” a distant voice called from outside the doors just as they were thrown open with almost enough force to knock them off their hinges. Dust billowed up from the wind stirred in the commotion and temporarily hid the person from view. But as the dust settled, there was no mistaking the sight of a pink head of hair, a borderline silly grin and a hovering blue cat.

“Natsu!” Lucy cried, breaking the silence that had settled at the man’s entrance. “You’re back!”

Not wasting a moment, her powerful legs pushed her toward the one person that could finally drive back the emptiness that had been prevalent ever since his departure two months ago.

The three silence guild members watched as the vibrant blond threw herself at the Dragon Slayer with a jubilant cry, matching smiles of affection on their faces.

Natsu’s grin only grew when he saw his favorite blond barreling towards him. Catching her slim body as if flew towards him, he couldn’t contain his laugh as he swung her around in his arms.

 _Finally,_ was all Lucy could think when she felt his hot skin against hers. _Finally, I’m whole again._

Natsu buried his face in her bright hair and simply breathed her in for a moment.

“Lucy,” he said lowly, his smile still big and broad on his face.

Tightening her arms around his powerful waist, she tried to will away the tears of relief that filled her eyes. “I missed you,” she whispered against his shoulder. She felt the hot vibration of his chest as he chuckled at her.

“I can tell.” In a moment of relief, he lifted her off her feet to swing her in a circle, Happy flying in ecstatic circles above them, his excited voice blending in with Lucy’s light laughter. When Natsu finally set her on her feet, she didn’t have time to take a breath before his scorching lips were pressed against her own.

It was almost as if no time had passed as they reveled in each other’s presence. A presence neither had felt complete without.

Lucy closed her eyes as two twin tears slipped from underneath her eyelids to trail paths down her cheeks. It never stopped amazing her at the feelings that welled up in her heart whenever she was with this hot headed, loyal-to-a-fault man, the love that filled every one of her pores.

Pulling back, he saw that Lucy had a matching silly grin and gave a gusty sigh. “Man, it’s good to be home.” 


End file.
